In high-speed digital communication, time-varying property and multi-path delays of wireless channels may cause severe inter symbol interferences (ISI). The ISI may lead to pulse broadening, rendering unstable voltage amplitudes of signals, increased bit error rates and so on. These are key factors that limit the improvement of signal speeds. A method to overcome the ISI is using equalization technologies in receivers. However, the conventional equalization technologies do not perform well and are complicated in computation.
Therefore, it is desired to provide an efficient channel equalization processing method.